Big Time Horror Story
by BTRhellyeah
Summary: Logan, Kendall and Carlos move to a haunted mansion in LA.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be working on my other story but i just cant come up with a good storyline. I hope you like this fic though it's BTR meets American Horror Story. If you never heard of it you should look it up.**

''OMG seriously can you guys believe that we're actually are going to live in LA?'' Carlos says excited. They just got permission from their parents to go to college in LA. ''Yes Carlos we know!'' both Kendall and Logan say while walking hand by hand in front of Carlos. They are a couple for 2 months now and since then they were always walking hand by hand. ''Did you guys even see the mansion were going to live in?'' Carlos says while handing Kendall the brochure. ''Huh mansion?'' Kendall asks while looking at the picture. ''Are we seriously going to live in there?'' Logan asks with disbelief when he sees the picture. ''We'll find out when we get there, first we need to pack!'' Kendall says while giving Logan a kiss on the lips ''and I'll see you later.'' They all walk to their houses to pack their stuff. After packing their stuff they went to Kendall's house to get everything in the car and leave towards their new house in LA.

After a few hours of driving and random conversations Mrs. Knight stops in front of the mansion from the brochure. ''Guys we're here! Get your suitcases and choose a room.'' She says at the moment they walk out of the car. Carlos is the first one who runs in the house and goes upstairs. Kendall and Logan walk together to the master bedroom ''Logie this will be our room'' Kendall whispers in Logan's ear while hugging him tightly from behind. ''You guys should see my room!'' Carlos yells from the other side of the house. They walk in a massive bedroom, even bigger than the master bedroom, ''Wow is this your room Carlos?'' Logan asks while Kendall holds him so he doesn't fall. ''Yes it is, you guys went for the little master bedroom and I have this one now.'' Carlos smiles.

'' We should look around the house'' Kendall suggests. After looking around the house they end in the living room and all take a seat on the couches to watch some TV. After a half an hour watching some cartoons, two girls in maid costumes walk through the door. ''Uhm, why are you in our house?'' Logan asks with a weird expression on his face. ''We are your maids.'' Says the blonde haired girl. ''My name is Camille and her name is Jo.'' Says the dark brown haired girl. ''Well in that case, I'm Carlos and these to lovebirds are Logan and Kendall.'' Logan looks at them with a suspicious look in his eyes ''But our parents didn't say anything about maids.'' The girls look at each other ''Well we cleaned this house for the last residents. They come and go, but we stay'' says Camille while Jo nods. ''Yes we know this house better than anyone else and we clean up really fast.'' Kendall looks at Logan ''Logan we can let them stay, it's easy when we're at school and the house still gets clean.''

The next day is just like normal days like they were used to, Kendall was outside doing sports, Carlos was eating some corndogs and Logan was surfing on the internet. ''Hee Carlos, did you know that they say this house is haunted?'' Carlos walks to Logan to hear some more about the fact that it's a haunted house. '' Hallsworth Manor is a haunted house in the middle of Santa Monica, it was build in 1890 by the architect Edward Hallsworth and his wife Martha. Who both got brutally murdered in the kitchen by their son Harry. They say that Edward and Martha still walk in the hallways.'' Logan reads out loud so Carlos can hear him. ''Wow seriously, we live in a haunted house?'' Carlos asked. Logan laughs ''Seriously you believe this nonsense?'' Logan shuts down the computer and walks to the kitchen '' We should probably eat something, it's already pass 7 and we haven't eaten since lunch.'' They both walk to the kitchen in the hope they have something to eat. ''Can I help you sir?'' Camille asks. ''Yes we would want to eat something.'' Camille walks to the fridge ''And what had you both in mind?'' Carlos starts snickering ''Corndogs of course!'' ''No Carlos we're not going to eat corndogs, Kendall doesn't like them'' Logan says while pointing at Kendall who walks inside. ''He I bought some Thai food.'' He says while holding up a plastic bag.

After dinner Carlos comes up with the idea to go see the neighborhood. After walking for what looks like hours they decide to go back to their house and have good night sleep. Because yesterday they stayed awake all night. There were a lot of noises from the basement and the attic and they just couldn't sleep. Kendall was the only one who wasn't scared to check it out only to discover there wasn't anything to be scared for.

As soon as they arrive, they see Jo and Camille closing the door behind them. ''Ow hello sir, we didn't know when you were coming back so we thought if we just leave the door unlocked they can still get in.'' Jo says to Kendall. ''well we're here now so, we see you two tomorrow then?'' Kendall asks. ''Yes we will be here before you wake up'' Camille says joyfull. The three guys walk inside immediately in the direction of their rooms. Logan wakes up at 3AM because he hears some weird noises. So he walks downstairs to the kitchen to see what's going on. He walks into the kitchen and sees someone standing in front of the stove. ''H-He-Hello? Who are you?'' he asks. ''GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!'' the guy yells.

**I hope you guys liked it and I assure you James will be in this fic too!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's been a few months now…and I'm sorry about that. Owkee I really hope you guys are going to like this chapter. :P**

1970- ''Jo...Jooo? Where are you? We need to start dinner for Mr. and Mrs. Thomson!'' Camille yells in the empty hallway. ''I'm coming, I'm coming! I was only cleaning their room.'' Jo says while she walks down the hallway. ''They're coming home soon and we haven't started with the dining table yet!'' Camille shrieks. ''Calm down, I'll start placing the stuff on the table and you start making dinner. When I'm done I'll help you.'' Jo says in a calming voice. Camille is just placing the vegetable in the plates when Jo walks in and starts stirring the soup that Camille made. ''The table is all done.'' Jo says. And on that moment Mrs. Thomson walks through the front door crying and running to the master bedroom. Camille and Jo look at each other and try to continue making dinner. They hear a lot of things falling and smashing to the wall.

When 20 minutes pass they hear the front door closing, so they walk to the window and see Mrs. Thomson walk to a taxi with suitcases in her hands. She gives them to the driver who places them in the trunk and opens the door for her so she can get in. ''What was that all about?'' Jo asks while walking up the stairs to see what Mrs. Thomson did to her room."Jo stop we're not going to look what happened in that room!'' ''Seriously Camille? Why not? We're the maids! When there's something that breaks we need to clean it, you remember?'' Camille nods ''Fine!'' They both walk slowly towards the master bedroom. ''I really think this is a bad idea Jo, Mr. Thomson is coming home soon.'' Jo shrugs ''We'll be back in the kitchen before he comes home.'' They walk into the room and everything is a mess. The closet lies on the ground, the windows are broken, and the picture frames are shattered and lay on the ground with the pictures cut in half. ''Mrs. Thomson was really mad" says Camille while Jo grabs a note from the floor.

_Dear Harold,_

_I found out about Martha. _

_We are married for 20 year, how could you do that to me?_

_I'm leaving you, and I don't want to see you ever again!_

_Emma_

Because they were reading the note, they didn't hear Mr. Thomson come in. ''What have you two done to my room?'' He yells. ''We didn't do anything'' says Jo while handing Mr. Thomson the note they just read. He grabs it out of Jo's hands and starts reading it, while he read he turns pale and says to himself ''How did she find out?'' Jo walks into his direction ''Sir, can I get you something to drink?'' He looks up and nods with a desperate look in the eyes. ''I'll stay here to clean up this mess'' says Camille while Jo and Mr. Thomson walk through the bedroom door.

When they arrive in the kitchen Jo immediately grabs a glass of water and hands it to Mr. Thomson. ''You really look a lot like Emma!'' ''Thanks I guess.'' He stands up with a head red as a tomato '' You shouldn't be proud of that!'' and grabs Jo at her throat and strangles her till she doesn't move anymore. In the mean while Camille is still cleaning up the mess in the master bedroom until Mr. Thomson yells '' Camille can you please come to the kitchen?'' She walks immediately to the kitchen. When she arrives at the kitchen she looks around and asks ''Where is….'' But she stops when she sees Jo lying on the ground. ''Jooooo! What did you do to her?'' She yells. ''She looked a lot like Emma.'' He responses with a strange look in his eyes and playing with a knife in his hands. ''Sir? Are you alright?'' Camille asks while standing up and slowly walking backwards. ''You have seen too much!'' Mr. Thomson says while walking towards Camille and stabbing her between her ribs. He stabs her ten times till she fells on the ground. ''What did I do? I need to get rid of the bodies!'' He drags the bodies to the backyard and starts digging. When he's done digging a deep enough hole, he drops the bodies in it and covers it back with dirt.

2012- ''Logan you just had a nightmare! There wasn't any guy in our house last night!'' Kendall says to the scared Logan who's hiding in the closet on their room. ''Hey guys, what's wrong?'' Kendall turns around ''Carlos you're here! Logan is scared because he saw a guy in our kitchen last night, but there was nobody when I came.'' Carlos starts laughing ''OMG Logan, you're serious?'' the closet door opens ''There was a guy you have to believe me! He was taller than Kendall, had brown hair and hazelnut eyes!'' ''Wow Kendall, if I were you I would be concerned. Logan likes an imaginary guy!'' Carlos teases. ''Shut up! I don't like him! And he's not an imaginary guy!'' Logan says while walking towards Carlos to make sure he isn't lying. ''Right, well I'm going to watch some television. Good luck with your boyfriend Kendall!'' And with that Carlos walks out of the room and walks downstairs.

''Ow hey Carlos, can I get you a drink?'' Asks Camille when she sees Carlos walking down the stairs. ''Yes please, and can you bring some corndogs too? I'm starving.'' And with that he walks to the television and sits on the couch. ''Logan come on there aren't any ghosts in this house!'' Kendall and Logan both walk downstairs. ''Camille, you and Jo are working here for a while now right?'' Camille nods ''Well, are there any ghosts in this house?'' Camille shakes her head '' No sir.'' Kendall starts smiling ''See.'' Logan just ignores them and walks into the basement ''I think I could make here a little study room for myself'' Logan looks around to see where he actually could put all his study stuff. ''Hi there'' says a strange voice behind him, Logan slowly turns around and gets pale when he sees the brown haired boy in the corner. ''Wh…Who are yo..you? A...And wha…what are you doing here?'' The brown haired guy starts walking in the direction where Logan is standing. ''My name isn't important right now. What's important is that you three must leave this house!'' Logan starts walking towards the stairs ''we...We're not leaving.''

Carlos walks into the kitchen ''Where are Kendall and Logan?'' Jo and Camille look up ''Kendall went to get some groceries and Logan is in the basement. ''Thank you'' and with that Carlos walks and opens to the basement door and walks downstairs. ''Logan!'' Camille and Jo look at each other and then both run down the stairs to the basement. Carlos is comforting Logan who's hiding in the corner all sad and pale like silk. ''Logan? It's alright we're here now!'' Says Camille while hugging Logan. ''He…he was m...ma…mad.'' Logan menaces to say. In the meanwhile Jo walked to the other room in the basement and said in a whisper voice'' Where are you? You scared him!'' no response. ''There he is!'' Logan cries. Carlos and Camille both look up ''Where who is Logan?'' Logan starts turning red ''Carlos stop it! I'm not crazy! There in that corner is the guy who was in our kitchen last night!'' Carlos takes a few steps back and looks at the empty corner ''There isn't anyone in the corner Logan.'' ''But...but...but I still see him standing there smirking at me.'' Camille and Jo both look at each other and nod ''Logan we should take you upstairs. The basement is no place to be sad in.'' Camille says while helping Logan to get up ''shall I get you some tea?'' Asks Jo while she still watches at the corner while mouthing ''Stop that.''

''Here take some water'' Camille gets a glass from the cabinet and pours water in it. ''Thanks, but seriously you guys. I saw that guy again!'' Carlos puts his arm around Logan's neck ''Logan, if there was a guy. Wouldn't we've seen him?'' right on that moment, Kendall walks in ''What's going on?'' ''Nothing to worry about Kendall'' says Jo when she walks up the stairs into the kitchen. ''Logan's being paranoid again'' Says Carlos while poking Logan.'' I'm NOT paranoid! THAT guy was in the basements!'' Kendall walks towards Logan and kisses his forehead. ''Baby, u just need a good night's rest.'' Logan looks at the group of people and they all nod. '' Ow, Ok then'' And with that Logan walks towards the stairway. ''Goodnight'' When he's in his bedroom he opens his laptop and starts searching for stuff about their house. While looking trough a lot of things on Google he ends up on a site about the most haunted places in LA. One of the houses is their house Hallsworth Manor. Logan starts reading about the many murders. In 1989 a young guy names James Diamond was found in the basement of Hallsworth Manor, he hang himself with some wires he found after he got rejected by a model agency. Logan keeps looking at the name and then scrolls further till he sees a picture. He becomes pale, even paler than he usually is. "THAT'S THE GUY FROM THE BASEMENT AND THE KITCHEN!" he yells. The other residents of the house are still in the kitchen when they hear Logan yell. Carlos is the first one who runs to the staircase, followed my Kendall and Jo, Camille is the last one who responses on it and runs after them. Once they're in the master bedroom and see Logan in front of his laptop they all look at the screen.


End file.
